papalouiecharactersfandomcom-20200216-history
Papa's Spiceria
Chef: Johnny and Lisa One Day for Johnny/Lisa Look for This Can See My Specials The Total New Customer Allregy Ok Customer # Cecilia ( Tutorial ) # Gino Romano ( Tutorial ) # Matt ( Random ) # Tony ( Random ) # Zoe ( Random ) # Clair ( Random ) # Alberto ( Random ) # Wally ( Random ) # Cherissa ( Random ) # Connor ( Random ) # Chester ( Random ) # Penny ( Random ) # Cooper ( Random ) # Hope ( Random ) # Peggy ( Random ) # Iggy ( Random ) # Robert ( Random ) # Sliena ( Time ) # Odette ( Time ) # Doan ( Time ) # Gremmie ( Time ) # Yippy ( Time ) # Taylor ( Time ) # Rita ( Time ) # Kingsley ( Time ) # Olga ( Time ) # Timm ( Time ) # Shannon ( Time ) # Mary ( Time ) # Tohru ( Time ) # Janana ( Time ) # Steven ( Time ) # Duke Gotcha ( Time ) # Perri ( Time ) # Lorena ( Time ) # Kayla ( Day 2 ) # Mindy ( Rank 2 ) # Hugo ( Rank 3 ) # Kenji ( Rank 4 ) # Rico ( Rank 5 ) # Xandra ( Rank 6 ) # Austin ( Rank 7 ) # Franco ( Rank 8 ) # Foodini ( Rank 9 ) # Professor Fitz ( Rank 10 ) # Scarlett ( Rank 11 ) # Allan ( Rank 12 ) # Roy ( Rank 13 ) # Prudence ( Rank 14 ) # Radlynn ( Rank 15 ) # Georgito ( Rank 16 ) # Skyler ( Rank 17 ) # Julep ( Rank 18 ) # Edna ( Rank 19 ) # Clover ( Rank 20 ) # Cletus ( Rank 21 ) # Sarge Fan! ( Rank 22 ) # Ivy ( Rank 23 ) # Nick ( Rank 24 ) # Mandi ( Rank 25 ) # Greg ( Rank 26 ) # Carlo Romano ( Rank 27 ) # Edorado Romano ( Rank 28 ) # Vicky ( Rank 29 ) # Sue ( Rank 30 ) # Kahuna ( Rank 31 ) # Hacky Zak ( Rank 32 ) # Utah ( Rank 33 ) # Chuck ( Rank 34 ) # Nevada ( Rank 35 ) # Boomer ( Rank 36 ) # Deano ( Rank 37 ) # Rhonda ( Rank 38 ) # Marty ( Rank 39 ) # Akari ( Rank 40 ) # Scooter ( Rank 41 ) # Mitch ( Rank 42 ) # Ember ( Rank 43 ) # Bertha ( Rank 44 ) # Pinch Hitwell ( Rank 45 ) # Captain Cori ( Rank 46 ) # Robby ( Rank 47 ) # Crystal ( Rank 48 ) # Brody ( Rank 49 ) # Rudy ( Rank 50 ) # Willow ( Rank 51 ) # Big Pauly ( Rank 52 ) # Ninjoy ( Rank 53 ) # Olivia ( Rank 54 ) # Trishna ( Rank 55 ) # Hank ( Rank 56 ) # Sienna ( Rank 57 ) # James ( Rank 58 ) # Bruna Romano ( Rank 59 ) # Yui ( Rank 60 ) # Santa ( Rank 61 ) # Maggie ( Rank 62 ) # Wendy ( Rank 63 ) # Sasha ( Rank 64 ) # Papa Louie ( Rank 65 ) Closer # Bratty # Whiff # Xolo # Mayor Mallow # Quinn # Melore # Jojo Holiday * New Year (January) - Unlocked at Rank 6 with Xandra (Favorited by Cecilia, Zoe, Hope, Mindy, Xandra, Austin, Franco, Foodini, Professor Fitz) * Valentine's Day (February) - Unlocked at Rank 11 with Scarlett (Favorited by Clair, Olga, Scarlett, Allan, Roy, Prudence, Radlynn) * St. Paddy's Day (March) - Unlocked at Rank 16 with Julep (Favorited by Gino Romano, Rico, Julep, Skyler, Georgito, Edna, Clover) * Easter (April) - Unlocked at Rank 21 with Cletus (Favorited by, Cherissa, Mary, Cletus, Sarge Fan!, Ivy, Nick, Mandi) * Tomatofest (May) (NEW) - Unlocked at Rank 26 with Greg (Favorited by Iggy, Kayla, Sliena, Greg, Carlo Romano, Little Edoardo, Vicky, Sue) * Summer Luau (June) - Unlocked at Rank 31 with Kahuna (Favorited by Gremmie, Yippy, Odette, Kahuna, Hacky Zak, Utah, Nevada, Chuck) * Starlight Jubilee (July) - Unlocked at Rank 36 with Boomer (Favorited by Alberto, Cooper, Shannon, Boomer, Deano, Rhonda, Marty, Akari) * Baseball Season (August) - Unlocked at Rank 41 with Scooter (Favorited by Connor, Taylor, Peggy, Scooter, Mitch, Ember, Bertha, Pinch Hitwell) * Pirate Bash (September) - Unlocked at Rank 46 with Captain Cori (Favorited by Wally, Tony, Steven, Captain Cori, Robby, Rudy, Crystal, Brody) * Halloween (October) - Unlocked at Rank 51 with Willow (Favorited by Penny, Doan, Janana, Willow, Big Pauly, Ninjoy, Olivia, Trishna) * Thanksgiving (November) - Unlocked at Rank 56 with Hank (Favorited by Hugo, Tohru, Timm, Lorena, Perri, Hank, Sienna, James, Bruna Romano, Yui) * Christmas (December) - Unlocked at Rank 61 with Santa (Chester, Rita, Kingsley, Duke Gotcha, Robert, Santa, Maggie, Wendy, Sasha, Papa Louie) Updates * 05/24/2016: Papa's Spiceria revealed! * 05/31/2016: A Postview the Papa's Spiceria * 06/06/2016: Johnny and Lisa formally Papa's Next Chefs 2016! Winner * 06/07/2016: The workers, Johnny and Lisa, are introduced * 06/14/2016: A new customer, Melore, is introdued * 06/21/2016: New Holiday, Tomatofest, is introduced * 06/28/2016: The Build Station * 07/05/2016: The Fry Station * 07/11/2016: Papa's Spceria launching on Monday, July 18, 2016 * 07/12/2016: Bertha: All Cleaned up * 07/13/2016: Sneak Peek: New Clothes * 07/18/2016: Papa's Spiceria is Released! Category:Games